<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clash by RamblesandDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861933">Clash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons'>RamblesandDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Falls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Angst, Ford can connect the dots sometimes, Gen, Not Beta Read, just angst sorry, slight blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Ford is a stranger to his own family becomes very clear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Pines &amp; Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Falls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://colanom.tumblr.com/post/636390467635986432/a-gargoyle-stan-thought-so-his-instincts-kick-in">this post</a> </p><p>And </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://colanom.tumblr.com/post/630257808403791872/i-have-ideas-in-my-head-that-i-wanna-write-for-but">this post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-BCX0 gmail-SCXW3107216">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Something swelled up in Ford as he eyed the garish bobbles that Stan had been selling under his name. <em>His name</em>. These things were supposedly him. Dumb bobble heads and snow globes mocking his life’s work. He had stepped out of the lab for a drink of water, already frustrated at finding the </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-AdvancedProofingIssueV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">rift in reality</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">. Finding himself alone in the gift shop for once in the dying light of day he had finally taken a closer look at the ridiculous lies Stan had built his life around. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-BCX0 gmail-SCXW3107216">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">The anger grew and </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">festered,</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> and he grabbed a bobble head so hard it cracked </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">in his</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> new paws. These had to go. He couldn’t close the rift, was forced to hide away in his own house, this was something he could at least control.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">There was a nice fire out by the side of the house going when Ford heard the roar. Stan must have noticed at last. Looking down at the burning bobble heads perhaps Ford wondered if he had acted a bit too hastily. The past few days had been frustrating. He would have to try and explain to the grumpy gargoyle just how much these dumb knick knacks affronted him. He began to walk back towards the house when he saw his twin crash through the door. Ford stopped cold.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">His brother’s eyes were </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">engulfed</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> in an orange </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">glow,</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> but they still had a mischievous spark about them despite the lack of pulps. Now they seemed hyper focused and vicious. He was wearing his tank top and shorts, but the silly attire didn’t stop Stan from looking frightening. He was panting and his sharp teeth were barred. Suddenly he seemed more animal than human. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Get away from my home!” Stan snarled as he began to stalk closer to Ford.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Stan what...this is my house! What is with you?”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Defiantly Ford started to do the </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">opposite</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> of what Stan had </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">demanded</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">. To his shock his brother lunged. Ford barley got out of the way in time and the tips of Stan’s sharp claws caught his chest. Ford let out a roar of his own and leapt further back drawing his gun. Looking down at his stinging chest a bit of blood was dripping down his sweater. Stan was on all fours desperately trying to put out the fire Ford had made. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Yelling came from inside the house and the children appeared at the doorway. Ford’s heart stopped. He had no idea what had caused Stan’s current </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">state,</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> but he knew he was </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">dangerous</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">. He could rip those kids to shreds! Suddenly a wild feeling grew within Ford. He had to protect those kids. He had to stop the monster, but it was a full-fledged gargoyle. He wouldn’t win that fight. So, he raised his gun...</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">No. Stan had gone mad but something in Ford’s mind still clung to the fact that it was still his brother. Ford put the gun back into the holster. He’d figure something else out. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Kids get back inside! Something is wrong with Stan!” He yelled and moved to put himself in between Stan and the kids but Stan was faster. Fear gave way to confusion as Stan reached the porch and turned on his heel to face Ford. His stony winds were stretched as wide as they could go blocking the children from Ford’s sight. Their pleas for Stan to calm down seemed to fall on deaf ears as he used his tail to push the kids back into the house. Not enough to hurt them but enough that Dipper was struggling to poke his head out the door. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Stay away from my family!” Stan hissed as Ford </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">tried</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> to take another step forward. Suddenly the scientist’s brain made a connection.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Gargoyles were the protectors of the home. Perhaps it wasn’t the issue of the building itself but the </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">occupants</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> inside that mattered more to this one. Stan was currently struggling with wanting to put out the rest of the fire but his desire to protect the children from the fire starter was stronger. That’s why Stan had been set off the fire was still on the property. Stan’s instincts kicked in because he thought there was a threat to his family. But Ford was his family too...</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“<em>As far as I’m concerned, they’re the only family I have left</em>!” </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">  </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Or perhaps not. Stan and Ford were basically strangers now. Add a new furry face and the tension that had been hanging between them and the indignation at Stan’s urge to protect a place that wasn’t technically his died in his chest.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Grunkle</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> Stan! It’s just </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Grunkle</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> Ford! It’s okay. He didn’t mean to scare you.” Mabel had flopped her way past Stan’s guard and gripped onto his hand. Her voice was soft and light. Soothing. Stan’s shoulders relaxed and he blinked a few times.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Wha...Six...Ford?”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Yes,</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> Stanley it’s me.”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">There was a silent moment.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Why the fu...I mean waffles were you setting fires?” Suddenly Stan sounded </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">exhausted</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Ford opened his mouth to explain but the throbbing in his chest from Stan’s claws caused his voice to catch. He </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">quietly</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> moved to the fire and put the last of the embers out. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Do you need a band-aid </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">Grunkle</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> Ford?” Mabel asked still </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">clutching</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> her other </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">grunkle’s</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> hand.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“No, my dear it’s not that bad I can fix it myself.” Ford put on a smile and carefully slipped past the little group on the porch ignoring the confused look on Stan’s face. He slipped behind the vending before anyone could follow.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">About an hour later Ford heard movement from the elevator. Honestly, he was a little too sore for company. The children were probably just worried though, so he’d show them he was alright. The wound really hadn't been that deep and was already patched. The hairs on the back of his neck and all the way down his back stood as he realized it was Stanley getting off the elevator. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Come down here for another round?” Ford hissed out. He was angry about earlier. It was easier to be angry after all then accept that his brother could see him as a </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">dangerous</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> stranger. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“No just </span> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">checkin</span> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">’ you were alive,” Stan snapped back not leaving the elevator. Ford gave his brother a disbelieving look and he could just tell Stan was rolling his eyes.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“The kids were worried.”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Tell them I’m fine. I’ll even come up for a moment if that’s allowed.”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Yeah, yeah just don’t set fire to my shit and we should be good. What the hell were </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">ya</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> thinking?”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“It was some needed stress relief,” Ford </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">decided</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> on after a moment of thought. No need to go into everything else in his head. </span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“Try a punching bag next time eh?”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“This is my house Stanley I should be able to do as I wish.”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“I </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">know</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> this place </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SpellingErrorV2 gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">ain’t</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> my home, but you try telling this crazy magic stuff that!” Stan sighed.</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">“There’s </span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">leftovers</span> </span> <span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> in the fridge. Mabel will insist on making you hot chocolate to make you feel better. I hope you like edible glitter. I'm headed to bed.”</span> </span> </p>
</div><div class="gmail-OutlineElement gmail-Ltr gmail-BCX0 gmail-SCXW3107216">
  <p class="gmail-Paragraph gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"><span class="gmail-TextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0"> <span class="gmail-NormalTextRun gmail-SCXW3107216 gmail-BCX0">With that Stan took the elevator back upstairs and left Ford alone again in the shadow of the broken-down portal. </span> </span> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wouldn’t count this as “canon” in my Monster Falls story (I guess I have a canon ) but it was one of those ideas I wanted to play with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>